ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chaos (Scorpium Ultra)
Dark Chaos is the eleventh oldest and fourth evil Scorpium Ultra, introduced in Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil and calling himself Mr Fire and the best friend of Dark Gale. Chaos wields the power of flames. History Another loyal follower of Dark Miasma and Delete, vowed to escape their confinement. Chaos enjoys manipulating his flames and viewed Dark Gale as a brotherly figure. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil His desires for causing calamity were achieved when Virus and Breaker created an escape pathway. After devising plans of conquering the Earth, Chaos assumes a human form and created the Fiery Dimension. From causing fire outbreaks mysteriously in the midnight, the news described Chaos as the Mysterious Flame Killer. Gale and Chaos were confronted by Cure and Dark Sceptor. The best friends gave Sceptor a hard time when Cure had to deal with Delete during their battle and the battle reached Pluto's moon Charon and pushing Sceptor in a corner in their Ultimate Forms. But Sceptor's strong willpower overcome the odds after transforming into Blademaster and killing both of them. Personality Chaos has a hot-blooded personality and an immature youth, but willingness in pledging loyalty to his allies and enjoys inflicting pain on others with his flames and being a berserker during battles. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Mr Fire transforms with his willpower. *'Grip Strength': 60, 000t *'Brute Strength': 120,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.3 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.6 *'Jumping Height': 750m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': N/A Body Features *'Color Timer': Dark Gale has a color timer that glows white, in his Pyro Form, it glows burning orange. *'Lava Crystal': Dark Gale beam lamp like crystal on his forehead similar to a crystal. *'Ultra Armor': Dark Gale has an Ultra Armor that is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient enough. *'Lava Aegis': In his Pyro Form, Dark Gale spots aegis shaped wings behind him in the shape of a fire. *'Lava Tectors': Dark Gale's protectors, it is shaped like a fire. *'Chaos Bracelet': A fire shaped bracelet on his right hand. Mr Fire has orange hair, wearing a purple jacket with darker orange shades. Forms - Pyro= Pyro Dark Chaos' Ultimate Form, he does not need to understand his element to use this form. *'Grip Strength': 75,000t *'Brute Strength': 150,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 850 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6.7 ::Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Chaos obviously has access to stronger variant of his Normal Mode attacks. *'Fire Manipulation': Stronger ability to manipulate the element of fire. **'Infinity Pyro': Chaos' strongest attack as an Ultra, Chaos releasing a barrage of gigantic fireballs from his body and destroying anything in the path. **'Magma Tornado': Chaos launches a burning tornado to push back and burning his foes. **'Magma Rupture': A wave that releases fiery energy, releasing a flaming earthquake which burns anything in the path. **'Chaosium Dragon': Chaos can summon 7-8 dragons to aid him in comabt. A max of 40 can be used. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. The dragons could release a breath of fire which scalds foes and at full power, they creates a fiery rainfall which crashes anything it hits. }} Trivia N/A Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Deceased Characters